


二十二種親吻的方式 (19)

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	二十二種親吻的方式 (19)

19.脚背 = 隸属 

1.  
「妳才刚来半年，承完却一直没陪妳，真的是抱歉。」  
孙承完的毕业典礼前依然没有空閒的时间，前往美国将近两个月的进修和研习，日程一连串讲下来裴柱现根本记不住几个，只知道有会议，然后有会议，最后还有见习跟会议。幸好孙承完还有爸妈做后勤帮她陪着裴柱现，不然没驾照又没亲人的裴柱现可能会在如此发达的一个北美城市里仿佛置身丛林。  
在商场突然听到孙承完的母亲讲这么一句，原本正在想孙承完早上怎没有打电话过来的裴柱现连忙摇头，「不，阿姨別这样讲。」有点惊惶慌张的摆手，而后嘴抿起安静几秒，她才又开口：「是我对不起阿姨跟叔叔。」  
不用讲明，显然母亲也知道她意旨为何，也没有回话，只轻抚了下她的长发，继续带着她在商场里逛。不过说是没目的，感觉孙承完的母亲的视线好像一直来回在自己跟精品店之间来回打转。  
「承完的毕业典礼，有想好要穿什么吗？」  
裴柱现脚步一顿，「我还没跟承完商量过。」  
「商量？」母亲满脸不解，「商量什么？」  
说来也是有点不好意思，裴柱现红著脸说自己没参加过大学毕业典礼，也因为孙承完实在是太忙，也没找不到机会问仔细问自己是不是需要做什么準备，也不知从何问起比较好。  
「原来是这样，我还以为妳衣服竟然要承完给妳意见，以为妳怎么来加拿大就糊涂了？」听完她叙述之后，母亲开了几句玩笑，随即摇头笑着说：「哎，別指望承完那糊涂蛋。她啊、她姊姊承熙啊都跟她们的爸一个样，工作起来什么都不顾。这么重要的事也不跟妳好好商量。」  
裴柱现不禁苦笑。以前同在演艺圈时她自己比孙承完忙，要不就整团一起忙得晕头转向，哪里感受得到孙承完工作狂的因子？可是现在变成她閒在家、并且与孙承完单独日夜相处，才充分了解为什么孙承完可以在高中时得到如此漂亮的成绩单。她实在是找不出孙承完休息的规律，半夜会睡到一半突然起床修饰报告，当了教授的课堂助教还义务帮忙论文校稿。杂事一大堆，功课力求维持在班上前头，偶尔还要抽空帮她补强英文。到底她一天有几个小时？还是她有哈利波特里的时光器，转一转就能多出很多平行的时间做事情？  
「说是很重要的典礼，说起来，毕业只不过是人生其中一段历程的终点，还有很多路要往下走。」母亲温声说道，「毕竟这些日子妳们也不容易，一起画下漂亮的句点，未来这些回忆都是宝贵的礼物。」  
裴柱现听到后面那段有点触动到，低声回了句是。  
「参加毕业典礼我们都不是主角，不用太正式，但是要够体面。」母亲亲暱的勾著她的手，看着她的脸笑得灿烂又慈和，丝毫不给她推拖的机会，「妳啊，美人胚子一个。阿姨已经很久没有机会给女儿挑衣服。以前承熙逛街都要跟我分开走，承完高中时穿衣服的调调也是变来变去怪里怪气。现在有机会，要把握住。」  
都已经说成这样，裴柱现哪里还有拒绝的空间？但她没感觉被过度关心的压力。她想，大概是自己总算开始习惯孙家两个长辈热情的照顾，也可能是自己真的开始把孙承完的母亲当作自己的母亲看待。即使想起韩国的双亲心里还是隐约做疼，但如同身边这位母亲所说的，挺过这些日子实在是太过不容易，她自己也期待着用一个完美的句点，做为未来更长远的美好开头。

2.  
跟孙承完的母亲在商场逛了将近三小时，走得小腿痠疼，手也提纸袋勒出几条红痕。晚上与孙承完的双亲用过晚餐，进房间开始复习英文进度时，才接到孙承完的电话。  
「妳今天早上没有打电话来欸。」原本说好早晚的不是吗？裴柱现没打算掩饰自己的委屈。说也奇特，分开那三年想念的成分总像是依附在分秒之间淡淡的忧郁，可现在只分开一个月，她表达思念的语气却越发强烈，却没有任何哀伤的情绪，好像是隐约的甜蜜甚至喜上眉梢。  
「抱歉，早上耽搁之后没找到机会打。」  
孙承完的声音听起来有些疲倦，甚至带着鼻音。裴柱现察觉后立刻绷紧背脊，挺直身体后有些紧张的问：「怎么听起来这么累？感冒了？」  
「有点小感冒。」说完还咳了好几声。  
「有没有吃药？不要紧吗？还是要去看医生？」  
「没事，大概只是昨天晚上被子没盖好，旅馆冷气又太强。」电话那头传来吸鼻子的声音，清几声喉咙后倒是恢复平常温和的嗓音，「今天做了什么事？有复习英文吗？」  
「正在复习啊。」裴柱现愉快的说，「今天跟阿姨去逛街了。」  
「是喔？」  
「阿姨带我买了好看的裙子。」  
孙承完感兴趣的欸了一声，要求道：「拍照给我看。」  
「妳毕业典礼的时候就看得到了。」讲到这里裴柱现又有点疑虑，跟孙承完多说了句：「只是裙子是阿姨刷卡送的，她坚持不让我刷......。」  
「没事的，別放在心上。」孙承完轻松回应，「就当是满足她给女儿买衣服的愿望，她大概已经快十年都没这机会......。」  
「她也这么说！」裴柱现听了好笑，「妳啊，乖一点不好吗？」  
「我很乖啊。」  
现在敢请自夸都不会害臊了吗？裴柱现逗著她：「妳哪时候乖？嗯？」  
「我是妳贴心的暖炉、松鼠跟女朋友欸。」  
真的是，平常要说贴心有多贴心，可是某些时刻还是迟钝的像个傻瓜。裴柱现用些许责备的语气说：「回来之后多拨一点时间陪阿姨吧？」  
「我知道。」孙承完的语气也正经许多，「毕业典礼前都跟他们住，妳觉得好吗？毕竟工作后就正式开始独立新生活了。」  
刚刚焦点被买裙子模糊掉，提起毕业典礼这事裴柱现还是忍不住发牢骚：「孙承完，毕业典礼的事情妳真的一个字都没有跟我商量过欸。」  
「我原本是想说去完这趟回来再跟妳讨论也不迟。」孙承完笑说，「结果妈连衣服都给妳买了，那我的工作就只剩下带妳去而已。」  
「妳要好好谢谢阿姨。」  
「我会啦。」回答有些敷衍，「我要去搭车了，不讲了。」  
「好啦，Love You.」  
「Love you, too. 现儿。」  
  
3.  
孙承完回家后如约和她住在父母家，毕业典礼前一个月课程已经都结束，孙承完也在典礼前一个礼拜确认将在多伦多市中心成为知名网路公司的菜鸟工程师。这件事让孙承完的父母开心得立刻在得知的当下订了多伦多最高级的餐厅做为庆祝。  
当然，裴柱现也为此高兴，只是她隐约之间还系挂着过往执著、梦想於成为歌手的孙承完。她不敢跟孙承完说，当她印著那张录取书放在麦片碗下当作惊喜礼物时，自己其实根本开心不起来。因为当下她脑海里浮现的是站在舞台上、穿着短西装的金发孙承完，手正从麦克风架下缓缓上抚，她温柔的歌声让舞台下的萤光灯为此挥舞也为此落泪。  
可是过去成了过去。舞台在多年前画下终点，如今下一个起点的来临，她应该要为此开心。抓着那份录取书，也没有忌讳孙承完的母亲还在厨房煮咖啡，仰起头捧著孙承完笑咪咪的脸忘情的亲了又亲，甚至还用舌头舔了下她的嘴角，让那张越发沉静的表情崩解成羞涩的模样。

孙承完在毕典当天早上才真正看到母亲为裴柱现买的那条裙子。多伦多的夏天阳光明媚，母亲给她挑的白色洋装贴着纤瘦的曲线而下，轻盈的布料增添几分柔软、活泼的气息，配上阳光应是恰好无缺。款式很简单但仍有几分稳重正式的气质，穿在身上裴柱现觉得舒适，也不觉得过於严肃。  
孙承完站在门边凝视很久，眼睛上上下下从头到脚看了很多遍，才将头靠上门框，吹了一声口哨。  
「妈很会挑。」  
「真的。」裴柱现也觉得神奇，果然还是要老手才能在美国商场找到适合娇小如她的亚洲人适当的尺寸。看孙承完眼眸无法转开的痴迷失神，虽然知道她会回答什么，还是忍不住多问一句：「好看吗？」  
好像很舍不得转开眼睛，孙承完微微皱了下眉，勾起一边嘴角痞痞的反问：「要用行动表达多好看吗？」  
没想到一大早她竟然用这种方式回答，裴柱现努力不要让自己表现出害羞的心情，故作冷静的昂起下巴说：「妳最近讲话越来越糟糕了。」  
孙承完耸耸肩，几步上前环住她的腰，感知到下一步可能的动作，没有阻挡动作的裴柱现轻声提醒：「不要把口红亲花了。」  
準毕业生笑容更深了，回答都懒惰，已经开启一连串深沉温柔的吮吻。「不要穿高跟鞋，草地上很难走，要记得带水不要中暑......。」亲吻之间孙承完还不忘断断续续的叨唸。裴柱现被她念得不耐烦，回答：「都带了。」  
「鞋......。」  
「我会穿帆布鞋。」  
一吻结束，两人对视一眼，裴柱现竟自己控制不住又忍不住蹭上去亲。最后口红被完全吃掉，还被阿姨用揶揄的眼神提醒补妆，气得差点在家门口就要殴打孙承完。只看那罪魁祸首笑得如同门外日光般澄澈，简单的白衬衫配黑裤子，手里提著后背包，恣然洒脱的站在家门边伸出手示意要给她牵，整个人心又软了下来，舍不得打。  
  
多伦多大学以不同学院分开不同日期举办典礼，前来观礼的家长亲友还是将整个草皮乃至多伦多大学着名的礼堂挤得水洩不通。他们没能进礼堂，只好都在草皮上的白色帐篷看典礼直播。孙承完的姊姊孙承熙则在毕业生入礼堂之后才赶到，手里抱着三束花，直接坐在她抱怨天气太热。抱怨完之后开始分配花束，一束黄紫相间的带叶兰花给爸妈，她手上一束粉色满天星。  
「妳穿这样很好看啊。」剩下那束蓝色玫瑰塞进了裴柱现的手里，「喏，多给妳準备的。等下出来让妳也献一束。」孙承熙活泼的眨眼，坐在她旁边笑开脸，「感觉如何？紧张吗？」  
毕竟孙承熙年纪跟她更相近，裴柱现听她这样问这才坦承：「我觉得我比承完紧张。」  
「哎，难免嘛。」孙承熙伸手帮她整理因炎热而汗湿的浏海，「我毕业的时候我妈也紧张得要命，可是其实对毕业生而言『咻！』一下就过去了。」手还搭配著很快地挥舞一下，逗趣的模样让裴柱现忍俊不住。  
「『咻！』一下吗？」她重复。  
「好啦可能是『咻咻咻』这样过的。」  
裴柱现被孙承熙逗得咯咯笑，心情轻松不少。  
大萤幕上校长及嘉宾已经致词完毕，毕业生致词等仪式过去后开始了上台仪式。天气过热，裴柱现恍神了好一阵子，才在孙承熙突然的拍打之下回神，「承完在台下了！準备上去了。」  
孙承完穿着蓝色长袍，白色与深红的系带披在背后，比隔壁的男同学矮了一大截却依然姿态凜然。当典礼台上萤幕闪过「Wendy Shon」的时候，原本正经走向校长準备握手的孙承完突然回头对着台下笑，大概是谁在台下尖叫之类的，她也回以狂喜的鬼脸。只是当孙承完要回过头继续往校长走去时，竟抬头对着镜头挑起眉毛笑了起来。大多数的毕业生都没看镜头，孙承完也不知道是凭借以前找镜头的习惯还是刚好对上，笑好几秒才正色转回头站定，弯身与做在椅子上的校长握手致意。  
身边的母亲已经泪流满面，裴柱现自己也是眼前有点朦胧。倒是旁边孙承熙淡定如常，这位已经毕业好几年的聪明女子看她们都在哭也不慌，从包包里掏出準备好的面纸一人一包送，甚至还直接拿过裴柱现捏在手里的纸巾小心帮她擦拭。  
「哎呀，妆花了怎么办？天气这么好，妳们等下还要跟承完拍照欸。」  
「对，我们不哭。」母亲突然也打起精神，「等一下承完出来看我们哭过，一定又得意得尾巴都要翘起来，这孩子总是这样。」  
裴柱现破涕为笑，将自己的仪容收拾好。耐心地等着典礼结束，在成堆的毕业生中看到朝她们快步而来的孙承完。瘦小的毕业生大步向前，先是垫脚抱了父亲，再将脸埋进妈妈的怀抱里。  
「我毕业了喔。」像个讨奖励的孩子，孙承完的眼睛里满怀期待的光芒，身体还孩子气的晃啊晃。  
「妳很棒，真的。」母亲梳开她跑乱纠结的头发，用力的再给她一个拥抱。  
「嘻嘻。」放开拥抱后又转向姊姊，嗔怨控诉：「妳今天好晚才来。」  
「孙承完妳有点良心，花是我帮妳买的，还从校门一路提进来。」  
姊妹俩闹归闹，孙承完还是投入姊姊的拥抱，低声说：「谢谢妳一直以来的帮忙跟关心。」  
「知道就好，小笨蛋。」感性没几秒姊姊先一步推开她，粉色的满天星塞到她手里，「快点抱妳女朋友，我三秒就好。」  
她们在草地中间静静凝望，竟然有点尴尬。孙承完挠著耳朵后，视线落在花束上，「蓝色的玫瑰是给我的吗？」  
「对啊。」裴柱现有点侷促的瞄了孙承熙一眼，「承熙小姐给我的。」  
「喔。」  
为什么气氛这么怪？为什么不抱抱我？裴柱现纳闷地看着孙承完想找出点原因。只见孙承完回头看了姊姊一眼，又转向父母像是要确认什么，往前倾身抓起了她的手。  
「柱现，我有话要跟妳说。」  
话才刚落，裴柱现连回神都来不及已经被抓着手往草地的另外一头狂奔。除了孙承完的手，她身上只有那束蓝色的玫瑰，伴随着她在阳光下略过无数人群。她无暇注意后面孙承完的父母和姊姊是否喊住她们，也无暇反应旁边的毕业生和路人是否注意到她们的存在。  
孙承完只抓着她，她们在一片阳光下往未知的地方狂奔。

4.  
孙承完直到带着她穿过黑砖堆砌而成的古老建筑，比起外头烈日显得阴凉的走廊上她们逐渐慢下脚步，人也逐渐越来越少。平时孙承完的校区并不在主校区这边，裴柱现倒也是第一次深入主校区的建筑内部。哥德式建筑让周遭环境威严而肃静，她的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，也开始能正常运转思考。  
「妳要带我去哪？」  
「就到这。」  
她们停在建筑中央的一块草皮，阳光没能照入这方庭园，抬头只有蓝色的天空，天气好得连朵云都没有。  
孙承完也跑得脸色通红，额头上的汗水下滑凝在眉毛上，剩下的都从脸颊边汩汩流下。裴柱现下意识想伸手去抹，却被孙承完在半空中截住，对视之中她们的手逐渐下垂牵在一起。原本已经逐渐缓和的呼吸竟然又开始急促──裴柱现开始感应到不寻常、甚至已经对即将到来的事了然於心。  
「我有话要跟妳说。」孙承完又再说了一次。  
裴柱现眨著眼，鼻酸跟泪意突然湧上，使得她只能用沙哑的声音轻回：「妳说。」  
「从我拿到录取书的那一刻起，我就从来没有后悔过。我曾经发誓我要为唱歌而活，我也相信与妳幸福的梦想跟唱歌是可以并列的。」孙承完一个一个字讲得很重，停顿间的喘气不是奔跑后气息的紊乱。那双圆亮的眼眸带着倔强的气势，深深吸了口气，继续讲了下去。  
「但当现实不允许的时候，或者是，早在现实报复我们之前，我就已经开始衡量新的梦想。即使最后我们遍体是伤，相隔两地，也连累了很多我们爱我们的家人跟......跟涩琪、秀英跟艺琳。」  
讲到此处她们不约而同落泪，裴柱现抹去自己的泪珠，抖著手也擦去孙承完脸颊上的。她都忍耐著不要扑进眼前这个目光坚定的女人怀里大哭一场，她要听完所有这些年来逐渐成型却第一次如此真实的梦想。  
「我不想让悔恨缠著我们，我打算用爱来纠缠妳一辈子」孙承完往后踏了一步，挺直身板道：「今天我要毕业了。现实面来说，我有工作、我有房子还有车，当然，我之前的投资让我还有点点钱。就浪漫面来说，我想娶走这时代最美好的女人，我不是世界上最聪明、最会看脸色跟最会炒辣炒年糕的人，但我能确保我永远为妳温暖40.8℃。」  
「我斗胆，请妳从女朋友的身分毕业，成为我的妻子」  
蓝色的长袍垂在草皮上，单膝跪下的女人单手里抱着那束粉色的满天星仰望她，并有点狼狈地掀开长袍一角从自己的口袋里掏出蓝色的绒布盒，打开让朴素的白金戒指在蓝天下闪露光芒。  
「嫁给我好吗，柱现？」  
听到这里，裴柱现反而不哭了。斗胆什么的，这些词从哪边学来的？我有工作有房子还有车又是什么老派的观念？40.8℃？这是要长年发烧吗？她心里跑过方才一大段话一轮又一轮，耳边只剩下她们各自紧张的呼吸声，甚至还失神了几秒，视线才準确对焦到孙承完有些紧张无措的脸上。  
然后她笑起来。  
「我有个条件。妳答应我，我就从女朋友毕业。」  
孙承完困惑的挑眉，瞳孔隐约惶惶不安的颤动着。  
「我要妳参加公司里的爵士乐团，我上网查了，你们公司有音乐同好会。」裴柱现捏著她的脸，「我要妳去参加，没有理由没有借口。」  
原本纠结的神情立刻舒展开来，「好。」孙承完没有任何犹豫，点头带着微笑道：「我答应妳，我会继续上台唱歌。」  
「那就让我毕业吧，承完。」  
孙承完爆出跟与太阳同样璀璨的笑颜，她猛然站起身，激动的情绪隐忍在心里让拿戒指的手抖个不停。裴柱现没把心神放在完全契合无名指的戒指上，反而直盯着轻轻喘息间神色认真虔诚的女人。戒指套到底的那剎立刻送上热烈的吻，孙承完似乎有点不知所措，但很快的又掌握亢奋热情的时刻，手上的满天星随着整个身子都贴上去的吻落到地上。她们好像要将彼此吻到立刻老去般疯狂，甚至裴柱现拿着花束环在孙承完后颈时还跳起，孙承完立刻将她抱高，更加热切地亲吻。

遥远的屋瓦外传来的欢呼声不知道是在欢呼什么，可是不管，就当全世界都祝福我们吧？

5.  
显然这一切都套好了。  
裴柱现看到孙承完的家人都露出欣慰的微笑时才把所有的安排串起来。从买衣服、平底鞋到花，全部都在这聪明的一家人的手掌心里，想逃也逃不了。  
但也不想逃。裴柱现羞涩的让孙承完的母亲紧紧抱了一下，又装做无所谓的让孙承熙帮忙补妆。最后孙承完的父亲将花跟其他同学留给孙承完的礼物带走，让她们两个一起参加毕业派对。  
还参加什么毕业派对？到了派对之后有心无力，两个人的视线几乎都黏著对方不放。草草喝几杯可乐，孙承完借故说回家拿酒过来给大家助兴，直接把裴柱现带上车载回家。车上两个人都没说话，只有孙承完牵着她的左手放在排档上，不断抚摸无名指的戒指。回家时气氛更是微妙，两个人站在玄关对望很久，裴柱现才总算有点受不了沉默，开口说：「浑身都是汗。」  
孙承完舔了舔嘴唇才开口，看起来也是强行平静，「那我们洗个澡吧？如果要再回去派对......也舒服点。」  
「好。」

浴室里的疯狂比在学校里的吻要更疯癫。她们才走到浴室门口连睡衣都没拿，孙承完已经将她的白色洋装脱下丟在地上，她也没矜持到哪，孙承完白衬衫釦子掉了好几颗，内衣解得手忙脚乱。她们的动作全扭打在一块，吻进淋浴间时裴柱现把莲蓬头转开，短短几秒间被按上墙壁，孙承完的手也已经摸进大腿中间。  
她们都没打算克制，也没打算要停下。热水淋得裴柱现眼皮发烫，索吻时还有点呛水，可是孙承完的手在身下疯狂的索要，尖叫跟喘息毫不隐藏，越吻越爱，越失控越欢腾。  
「承完......还要。」  
「好，我也还想继续要......。」  
一场澡洗得手指皮肤皱起，头发也因胡乱搓洗有点纠结，裴柱现懒洋洋的被带到流理台旁坐上去。同样掩饰不了懒倦的孙承完拿来浴巾帮她擦拭，边擦边亲，从锁骨、胸口、小腹等一点点往下，闭上眼睛用脸颊碰著小腿，最后捧著脚掌一根一根脚趾擦拭。刚刚主动索求都没害羞，现在只是擦个身体为什么觉得浑身滚烫？裴柱现摀著脸不想看孙承完帮自己擦脚时的仔细小心，直到她听见孙承完在笑，而且是嘲笑的那种得意嘻笑。  
「笑什么？」  
她移开手往下怒瞪，孙承完还捧著她的左脚，笑得合不拢嘴，像个得到心爱玩具的孩子。  
「妳是我的了。」脚背受到嘴唇的膜拜，与脚掌相隔甚远的耳膜则受到占有慾的侵略，孙承完贴着她的脚掌无限温柔地喊她。  
「老婆。」

裴柱现瞬间泪眼矇眬，哭得像个孩子，迎向孙承完慌张的安慰和结实温暖的拥抱。  
这一声呼唤如此得来不易。此生，妳都不要再放过我了。

＊番外一、欢呼声为何而起？

她们洗过澡之后虽然懒倦不已，但毕竟毕业派对只有一次（或者几次），裴柱现还是要求孙承完至少回去跟大家聊几句，反正开车也不远，累了再回家也行。  
她们两个再度入场时，客厅的人注意到她们突然爆出欢呼。裴柱现虽然听不懂这些人在瞎嚷些什么，但隐约中她好像听到了「看了」「影片」「求婚」几个关键字词。  
「什么求婚影片？」  
「他们吵著想帮我求婚......我知道妳不喜欢那种大家都围绕着的。」孙承完老实地指著混乱茶几上的一台电脑，「所以当时有开直播。」  
「直播？」  
「就把一台相机放在附近啊，然后，他们在远端观看这样......。」  
原本裴柱现只觉得，真的是花招很多，但下一秒又突然想到求婚完之后自己热切的举动。她立刻揪住要替她拿可乐的孙承完，咬著牙怒气冲天的问：「所以他们看了多少？」  
孙承完被她狰狞的表情吓得脸色苍白，「什么看了多少？」  
「求婚，看了多少？」  
「看到......。」孙承完应该是明白过来她火冒三丈的点，摆摆手把可乐塞进她手里，「放心啦，他们很free的。」  
Free什么Free？  
裴柱现气得想丟下孙承完转身就走，可是身边的人开始湧过来跟他们道贺，她哪能逃走？怕生的本性一上来，又只能乖巧的窝在孙承完旁边。

那世界都同意的欢呼声，真的是为她们而有的。

＊番外二、指围

「承完吶，我没问到指围，紫色姊姊也不知道。」  
「没事，我自己量了。」  
「怎么量？」  
「我还是趁她睡熟的时候量了。」  
「这样柱现姊姊不会醒过来喔？」  
「睡前让她喝点烧酒。」  
「这样就可以了？」

已读不回。


End file.
